


Genesis Runs the Boyfriend Test

by AngieFeeshFeesh



Series: SOLDIER Tales [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: And Zack angsting to himself, Angeal has the patience of a saint, But he's definitely as sneaky as Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos Does What Genesis Rhapsodos Wants, M/M, One Shot, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, how do I tag this?, it's just a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieFeeshFeesh/pseuds/AngieFeeshFeesh
Summary: By the time Zack realized he hadn't heard from Cloud all weekend, he honestly didn't know what to do with himself.Or, Genesis is prone to kidnapping other people's boyfriends and Angeal is totally in on it.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: SOLDIER Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707139
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Genesis Runs the Boyfriend Test

**Author's Note:**

> I might have FF7 on the brain, what-with the remake on its way.
> 
> In the meantime, have some fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time Zack realized he hadn't heard from Cloud all weekend, he honestly didn't know what to do with himself.

Granted, they had only been friends for so long, and dating for maybe half that time, so it wasn't as though Zack could claim he knew the blonde cadet's schedule off the top of his head. The problem was that Cloud was the only thing Zack could think of lately and now all of a sudden he'd gone and dropped off the face of the world.

He was _worried_ , damnit.

His chocobo-head hadn't answered his calls or texts in days and no one seemed to know where he was. The whole situation screamed _fishy_ and Zack wanted to shout his frustrations for all of Midgar to hear. Because, seriously, how could an entire military compound lose a cadet? A _SOLDIER_ cadet, no less?

Angeal ended up getting the brunt of his complaints, as per usual, and Zack whined loudly as he flopped all over the First's living room couch.

"I just don't get why he's ghosting me, Angie! And Sephiroth won't let me organize a search party! It's like he doesn't _want_ me to find Cloud!"

Unfortunately quite accustomed to being on the receiving end of his former apprentice's agonizing, Angeal made no effort to look up or even acknowledge the younger man beyond patient hums and silent nods. He was just finishing putting together two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, and remained steadfast quiet as he carried them out to where Zack was whining his way into melding with the couch.

"That's because it's only been three days and you're pretty much Cloud's only friend, Zack. No one else would know where he is because no one else really talks to him."

Zack flashed a pout, even as he mumbled a word of thanks for the cocoa and idly sipped the edge of the marshmallow fluff dollop on top. Angeal made the best hot cocoa, always knowing exactly how Zack preferred it. And, admittedly, the man wasn't technically wrong about Cloud, either, but even Cloud's squad sergeant had no idea where the blonde had disappeared to! Wasn't that at least a _little_ suspect?

Angeal sighed as he sat on the couch beside the other First, holding his mug with both hands between his knees. "I understand your concerns, Zack, trust me. You have no idea how many times Genesis has done the exact same thing to me." Mako eyes peered across at Zack, still sulking and slumped into the couch. "Maybe he just needs some space? Or went home for a long weekend? Don't automatically assume something is wrong when you don't have all the information."

Zack's pout shifted to a full-scale frown and he huffed, setting his mug on the coffee table to brush his hands through his hair instead. Yeah, okay, _maybe_ he was jumping the gun a little bit, he didn't know--him and Cloud had technically only been a thing for, like, a month, so maybe the cadet really had gone home? It wasn't like they'd had plans, anyway, and by no means did Zack expect Cloud to report his every move. It was just so... unlike Cloud to up and vanish like that.

Angeal heaved another sigh, affectionately nudging the younger with his elbow as a silent means of encouraging Zack to buck-up. With a heavy breath of his own, the younger reached for his cocoa again, glaring out into the room at nothing in particular while he sipped and bounced one leg restlessly.

Finally as a thought occurred to him, he cast a look towards Angeal. "Where even is Genesis?"

...It did not go beyond Zack when he realized his old mentor had suddenly gone tense. Lowering his mug from his lips, sky blue eyes started to leer.

"Angeal," he all but growled. "Where is Genesis?"

Instead of answering him, Angeal threw back the remains of his cocoa, gulping it all down effortlessly even despite how hot it still was. Then he abruptly stood up off the couch, heading back towards the kitchen. He called over his shoulder to Zack, though made it a point not to look at him or even turn his head to acknowledge the younger, "Gen got sent out on a mission to Kalm. He's been gone for four days--and no, I haven't heard from him."

 _Kalm?_ That was only the next town over! And that didn't explain Angeal's sudden avoidance tactics. Zack had known the man for five years, they spent a lot of time together. Something else was bothering the older First, and Zack was determined to find out what.

"Angie," he watched the other without standing, easily spotting all of Angeal's little tells even from ten feet away. "Why did Genesis get sent out?"

"Lazard sent him. I don't know why." He wasn't turning around.

"Who else went with him?" Sky blue eyes narrowed sharply. And there, Angeal hesitated. It was all Zack needed to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together on his own.

"God damnit," Zack hissed, once again needing to abandon his cocoa in favor of rubbing his hands over his face. "Genesis took Cloud with him, didn't he?"

Considering the way Angeal's broad shoulders sank when he sighed again, he must have been frustrated too. "He made me promise not to tell you, Zack."

"So they're _not_ in Kalm?" He wrenched himself to his feet, practically stomping over to the sink where Angeal was rinsing his mug clean. "Where'd they go? Why Cloud? Why can't you jerks just tell me what's going on _before_ Genesis kidnaps my boyfriend?"

Angeal's expression knitted into a furrow, but he made sure to keep his eyes focused on cleaning out his mug. "I didn't find out until ten minutes before Genesis even left. He said he's running a couple tests with Cloud, and he promised to bring him home safe when they're done."

 _"Uuuugh,"_ Zack groaned, having to lean against the counter to brace himself in his dramatics. He honestly felt like he should have been expecting this before-hand. _"Why_ do I put up with you guys?"

At that, the elder dared a smirk. "Because even though we're all Firsts, you're still our subordinate and you have no choice."

From between his fingers covering his own face, Zack started to glare again. It just made Angeal laugh.

He finally finished washing out his mug and beckoned Zack to return to the living room with him. "They'll be fine, Pup. Genesis knows what he's doing--whatever he's doing--and he'll make sure to bring Cloud back unharmed."

As he flopped back into his spot on the couch, Zack groaned out loud one more time. "Yeah, but it's _Genesis_ I'm worried about, Angie. He can't keep his damn hands to himself. He literally did this _exact_ same thing when I was dating Kunsel."

Well, Angeal couldn't argue a point like that. Still, they were finally able to settle together, Zack eventually finishing his cocoa. They watched TV, a little bit of the news, chatted and mostly tried to keep themselves from thinking about their missing boyfriends. Sooner or later it was dinner time, in which Angeal ordered pizza to be delivered to his suite and they ate with a couple cold beers on the side.

Truth be told, it actually ended up being a pretty relaxing day. That is, until just after one in the morning when Zack and Angeal had both fallen asleep on their respective ends of the couch. They'd been attempting to watch a late run of _The Dark Knight_ but clearly neither of them were cut out to be night owls.

So when suddenly the condo door wooshed open, effectively shattering the peace that had taken over, neither slumbering man had been expecting it.

"Angie! Zack! Oh, good, you're still awake!"

Well, if they weren't awake, then they certainly were now. Both Firsts all but leaped out of their skins because of all the ruckus, and they were greeted by a familiar sight that had each man smiling at once.

"Cloud! You're safe!"

Zack sprang up so fast towards him that poor Cloud nearly toppled over. Still, the blonde grinned as he tossed his arms around Zack in turn, dropping a handful of bags at his feet in order to do so.

"Of course I'm safe, you dingus. Did you honestly think Genesis would try to hurt me?"

"Uh, yeah, _obviously!_ Genesis stole you away an' I haven't seen you all weekend!!" Zack pulled away with a miserable noise, even though his words caused a certain redhead to huff and leer.

"Rude, Zackary," Genesis scowled, but it was clear that he wasn't truly upset. Now that the seat next to Angeal had opened up, though, he made quick work of stealing it for himself and practically throwing himself into Angeal's lap. Though the dark-haired First puffed out a loud "oof!" upon being sat on, Genesis ignored it in favor of burrowing close and draping his arms behind Angeal's wide shoulders. _"You_ missed me, right, Angie?"

Despite having the wind knocked out of him, Angeal still managed a teasing sort of smile. "Y--yes, of course, Gen."

"But where'd you even go?" Grumbled Zack, pouting once again. "How come you didn't answer any of my texts, Blondie?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "We've been in Sector 8 all weekend. Genesis grabbed me so fast that I forgot my phone. He didn't even let me pack and insisted on buying me all kinds of new clothes while we were gone."

"I needed to evaluate your sense of style. And I'll have you know that everything I bought for you is _classy_ and _perfect!"_ Genesis chimed in, ever so quick to defend himself and his choices. _"Especially_ that piercing!"

Wait. _What?_

Zack's mako eyes flashed and Cloud wanted to sigh. He'd hoped to be able to show off his new piercing on his own, yet within heartbeats after Genesis' comment, there was a calloused hand on Cloud's chin, gently turning his face so that the new piece could be revealed.

It was small and intricate on his left ear; the details of the wolf head on the little earring base were stunning in their accurate portrayal of the real animal. Zack had never really been artistic in his life, although even he could tell that it was a hand-carved piece rather than something that was mass-produced in a Shinra factory. And it was stunning, really, fitting in just the right way on Cloud's entire overall appearance.

"Is it heavy?" Zack wondered out loud, musing more than anything else. Cloud murmured a negative; whatever weight the earring had was impossible for him to notice now that he'd gotten used to it. If anything, Cloud found it easier to focus on the hand cradling his cheek, affectionately leaning into the offered warmth with the tiniest hints of a smile. Zack made the mistake of peering directly into those stunning baby blues and for what felt like ages, he couldn't stop himself from beaming like a doofus. He was just glad that Cloud was home, that nothing bad had happened after all. Sooner or later, Zack's hopeless smiling got to the point that he just couldn't contain himself anymore, moving in for a tap of lips on the blonde's forehead, then leaning his own forehead against it afterwards. Just staying close now that he could, lingering in the warmth that his boyfriend had to offer him.

From behind, two voices cooed. Zack and Cloud snapped back to attention, blinking at each other, finally turning away so they could each leer at the two older Firsts.

Angeal and Genesis were both grinning. Zack could feel heat welling into his cheeks.

_"Mean."_

"Oh, don't mind us!" The only redhead cackled mischievously. "We're just enjoying the show! You're both so sweet together." Angeal hummed in agreement.

Still, Zack wasn't interested in showering his chocobo with ever-lasting affection where _they_ could see it all, not to mention that it was almost two in the morning now. With a quiet word, he helped Cloud gather his bags; they each bid their seniors goodnight, Cloud remembering at the last minute to thank Genesis for the whole weekend, then they quickly shuffled out in the direction of Zack's own suite down the hall.

The door had barely closed behind them when Genesis began to chuckle. Angeal glanced down at him, still situated in his lap, and was hardly surprised by the impish expression he found there.

"Care to let me in on Cloud's test results?"

Fiddling idly with the material of Angeal's shirt, Genesis thought to himself for a long moment before a smirk finally danced its way across his lips. "He definitely passed. He's a good match for your puppy."

Oh? Angeal tilted his head, meticulously brushing his thumb back and forth against the redhead's hip. "Well, that's good at least. The last thing Zack needs is to get emotionally invested in someone who won't meet him halfway." He couldn't help leaning down to pepper tiny butterfly kisses in Genesis' red hair. "What about the other test?"

"Yes to that too," Genesis purred. "He _absolutely_ passed. As of tomorrow morning, Cloud will be promoted to SOLDIER Third Class and he will begin his training with me. He is an intellectual among meat-heads, Angeal, and I would be a fool not to take him as my apprentice. Not to mention, I think Zack can learn a lot from him too."

A smirk of his own started to play at Angeal's lips, but likely for a different reason than Genesis would have expected. "You mean that he'll learn a lot from _you_ by association to Cloud."

There was a pause, a leer, and Genesis finally heaved himself to his own feet. "I still happen to think he's uncultured, yes. It won't hurt him to read a screenplay or two."

Angeal laughed quietly. He couldn't help agreeing, yet by the same token he knew that getting Zack to read a screenplay, or even a basic novel, would be nigh impossible. But he had no qualms with letting Genesis figure that out on his own. The redhead was about to learn that mentoring a cadet wasn't nearly as easy as it looked, and Angeal couldn't wait to give his lover cheek over it--just like when Genesis teased him all throughout Zack's apprenticeship.

"Anything you say, Gen," Angeal playfully hummed, rising off the couch to follow the redhead to their bedroom.

This was going to be _interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
